


You Won't Be Alone Again

by Mrs_Marlowe



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Taxis, honestly I will, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Marlowe/pseuds/Mrs_Marlowe
Summary: Jacques and Olivia get busy in the back seat of his taxi. Title stolen from The Maine's "Taxi."Dedicated to tumblr's miabicicletta (who sorta requested it just as I was starting it :D)





	You Won't Be Alone Again

Olivia wasn’t exactly sure of how it happened, but one moment she and Jacques had been sitting in the front seat of the taxi, talking, and the next moment, they were in the back seat, kissing like their lives depended on it. Like the other had the oxygen they needed to go on. Of course, Olivia loved him and didn’t mind this development in the slightest.

Jacques shifted them, pulling her properly on top of him and holding her as close to him as he possibly could, as if afraid that she would disappear.

Olivia pulled back and took his leather jacket into her hands, pushing it off of his shoulders. Jacques ripped it from his body, dropping it to the side before pulling the zipper of her jacket down, doing the same to it. Her breasts were slightly exposed over the top of her tanktop, and he dipped his head to press his lips to them, drawing soft sighs from Olivia’s lips. She had never had anyone touch her like this before, and it was quite pleasant. She’d never been loved before, and she was, beneath all the excitement, nervous to be doing what she felt like they were about to in the back of a taxi!

Jacques shifted them again, pressing her back to the seat, pulling at her pants to undo them before pulling back in a panic. “I’m sorry. My goodness, I never even asked you. I let the heat of the moment take over, and you responded and I should have asked. Olivia, please forgive me. Do you want to do this? Don’t let me pressure you, feel free to say no. We can stop all of this, we can just kiss if you want,” he said nervously, hating himself for a moment before Olivia smiled at him, taking his hands and putting them back on her.

“I want this, Jacques. I would have stopped you if I didn’t,” she replied, “never feel as though you’re pressuring me. You’re not.”

Jacques smiled and pulled her pants off, dropping them to the floor of the taxi before doing the same with his own. He pulled Olivia into his lap where she pulled his underwear away, gasping lightly.

“Impressed?” he asked, cocking a brow.

Olivia swallowed. “Impressed would be an understatement. There is no word I can think of to describe how I feel about your _large_ cock. Besides large.”

Jacques smiled and tugged her panties off. “Do you want to keep your bra on, or let me see, what I’m sure, are some _fantastic_ breasts?” he asked, reaching around her to toy with the clasp.

Olivia smiled. “Take it off,” she whispered, her hands running over his chest.

Jacques pulled it from her body and bent his head to kiss them, dragging his tongue over her nipples, an action that drove herself to press her body closer to his.

Jacques recaptured her lipes before pressing his forehead to hers. “I, um, don’t have a condom.. I just realized that fact. W-we can stop-” he offered.

Olivia shook her head. “It’s fine. I don’t think anything will happen, and even if it does, I don’t think you’d leave me for getting pregnant,” she replied. “Now, please do me the favour of making me the happiest woman alive by putting that _delicious_ looking cock inside me. Hey, I found another word to describe it!”

“It would be not only my pleasure, but _our_ pleasure,” he whispered, helping her get on him.

She winced slightly as she sank down on him. “W-well, I guess I’m not a virgin anymore,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his. It felt like something a teenager would do, losing her virginity in the backseat of a car. Not that she ever would have when she was a teenager. She was focused on her reading and the few classes in school that she cared about.

Jacques looked at her, stunned, as she rode him with, what he would have assumed to be, expert ease and efficiency. “You were a virgin? I would have romanced you more, given you something to remember,” he said, his heart sinking.  

Olivia shook her head and arched her back, pressing her chest against his. “This is more than I ever thought I would have. You’re perfect, and this is very memorable, being with someone like you,” she whispered as he moved to close his lips around one of her nipples again, sucking it gently. “J-Jacques, please.. I’m so close, go harder.”

Jacques began increasing the speed of his thrusts, pulling back from her breast and gazing into her eyes.

“Olivia, I’m not going to last either, I’m-” he stopped dead in his words as his climax hit him harder than it had before. He immediately felt guilty about letting himself cum before Olivia but he felt her follow a moment later, helped by his continued thrusting. They looked into each others eyes, their love for each other shining brightly.

“Promise me this won’t be a one time thing,” she whispered.

“Certainly not a one time thing. I want to make love to you in this taxi often... among other places. I’m, without a singular doubt, falling in love with you.”

Olivia smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’m falling in love with you too. Perhaps one day, you’ll be lucky enough to get some... I believe they call it ‘road head’?” she asked.

Jacques moaned and thrust inside her again. “You’ll be the death of me, Olivia Caliban. But I shall not part with you until that sad day occurs.”

Olivia smiled. “I’m never letting you go now.”


End file.
